A connector of the aforementioned kind is disclosed in DE-C-198 57 528. The pressure member is preferably configured as a hollow screw which can be twisted into a recess of the connector head. It can also have the shape of a coupling sleeve which can be screwed onto the outside thread of the connector head. In both cases the clamping element consists of a contact sleeve which is subdivided into radially resilient segments by axial slots starting from its end on the insert side and being evenly distributed over the circumference and having enlarged heads on the cable side whose inner surfaces press in the mounted state the boundary face region of the annularly corrugated outside conductor of the cable against an annular surface, preferably a conical annular surface, of the connector head. In the embodiment of the pressure member as a hollow screw, a hollow in the connector head at the level of its annular surface and, in the embodiment of the pressure member as a coupling sleeve, a hollow in the latter, creates a cavity for allowing the heads of the contact sleeve to spring back when the connector is slid onto the cable. In both embodiments, annular shoulders arranged on the outside circumference of the contact sleeve and on the inner circumference of the pressure member cooperate in such a way that, before and during the mounting of the connector on the cable, the contact sleeve sits in the pressure member so as to be axially displaceable by one corrugation step, but during its final clamping with the connector head the boundary face region of the cable outside conductor is clamped between the annular surface of the connector head and the counter-surfaces of the enlarged heads of the contact sleeve. The clamping path is broken down into two sections by a sealing O-ring, of which the first corresponds to a pre-mounting state in which the complete connector can be slid onto the coaxial cable without being disassembled and without any extra parts (and can also be removed therefrom again, if necessary). For completing the mounting process, the pressure member needs only to be screwed together with the connector head over the length of the second clamping path section.
Connectors of this kind have comparatively high production costs. The main cause is to a considerable extent the illustrated contact sleeve. In order to house the same in the connector, it needs to have a minimum diameter that cannot be undercut and it must have a certain minimum length on the cable side. Moreover, the contact sleeve per se requires a large number of production steps.